


Glorious and Horrendous

by thesalsagamer396



Series: The man behind the mask [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Mentions of Widowmaker, Post-Recall, a bit of gruesome description of blood flow manipulation, discussion of what to do with the newly recalled Overwatch, reaper is a tactical genius and should be depicted like that, takes place right after Doomfist's escape from prison, told from Akande's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 06:11:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11708472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesalsagamer396/pseuds/thesalsagamer396
Summary: He is a human above all humans...





	Glorious and Horrendous

The day I learned about who the Reaper truly was? Yes, I do recall meeting the man behind the mask.

It was soon after I was settled back in Talon after I broke out of prison. It was strange to see someone from an old enemy be among the highest ranks of Talon. But there he was, displayed in crisp black and white with a hint of red. He exuded power and authority. He had gone through Hell and back. His body was testimony of the strife and conflict he had to endure to survive his life of war. This was a natural leader who fought alongside the people he commands to show them the light at the end of the tunnel. He was a strong man.

At least that is what I thought.

I was headed for his quarters one afternoon. He had requested that he meet me there so that we could have a private briefing. I thought it a bit odd, but learning about a snooping hacker in our ranks clarified it for me. I had agreed to this private meeting.

When I let myself in, I was faced with pitch black filling my vision. I quickly closed the door and covered my mouth and nose. The smell! It was the smell of decay; the smell of death. Despite my pitiful attempts to keep my air filtered, the blackness in the air started to fill my lungs and stomach. It wasn’t normal air. It felt so heavy in my body. I thought it was a type of gaseous poison with how it felt in my lungs. I tried to feel my way, hoping to locate either the door or a light switch. I couldn’t even make it to the wall before a familiar, bone-chilling voice spoke to me.

**_“If you’re thinking the lights are off, I assure you that they are, in fact, on. Walk forward in slow steps, Akande.”_ **

The voice of the Reaper was everywhere. It sounded like he was right beside me in every direction I turned. Still, I followed his instructions until he told me to stop.

In a single moment, the blackness rushed away as if it was sucked into a vacuum. I felt the mist rush out of my body, taking my own breath with it. I had to take deep breaths before I could look up at my metaphysical host. And when I got enough air back in my lungs, I saw that I was standing behind a rather comfortable-looking chair in front of a quaint coffee table. On the other side, an identical chair mirrored mine.

And on this chair sat the Reaper. He was wearing his usual uniform, sans mask. Instead, his hood was pulled up to conceal most of his face, leaving a half rotten mouth exposed for him to study. The healthy skin was a lovely brown, the shade relaxing, soothing even. The rest was either a cold ashen grey or was just not there at all, exposing the ivory white of his bones. An entire war of life and death on full display on his body. It was a spectacle that was glorious and horrendous.

“You asked me to join you here. You have me. What do you want to talk about?”

**_“It’s considered rude to stare, you know. I see you staring.”_ **

“If you don’t mind me asking, how are you able to see with your hood covering your eyes.”

**_“When you entered this room, it was full to the brim with black smoke. The black smoke was all part of my cloud of nanites. I have attached nanites inside and outside of your body. I see and know every inch of you. I know your strengths and weaknesses. If I concentrate, I could control your bloodflow. As of right now, I have the upper hand of any and all physical fights against you. You are at my mercy right now.”_ **

“Don’t tell me you asked me to come here so that you could brag. I have a hard time believing such a big and bold claim. But, color me morbidly curious, but are you able to back up your implied threat?”

As soon as the last syllable left my lips, I felt something squeeze my heart, like someone clutched it in their hands and decided to try and crush it. My fingers felt hot and numb, my vision swam in darkness, and my hearing was filled with the sound of the blood rushing through like an angry current.

I counted the seconds.15 in total. It left as quickly as it came. But, knowing this man, this was not over. I took a deep breath and spoke my next words carefully and strategically.

“I see your display of power is true. But, is this all I am here for? I would like to be caught up on the affairs of Talon while I was away.”

**_“We have a problem. Overwatch has been recalled due to the ineptitude of Talon Grunts not being able to do their job and keep the monkey from getting to me.”_ **

“Ah you have faced against the monkey and lost, too. I share your pain. Now, what do we plan to do with Overwatch now that it has been recalled?”

**_“I have suggested that now we bide our time and wait for more to respond to the recall. If enough show up at Gibraltar, then we launch a full-scale invasion against them.”_ **

“Other suggestions?”

**_“My personal favorite is Widowmaker’s suggestion of picking them off one by one as they arrive.”_ **

“Sounds much more efficient than your plan, Reaper.”

He made a scolding grunt sound at me. I supposed I was being reminded that I should not get on his bad side, lest I be subjected to my blood flow being manipulated again.

**_“What are your thoughts, Akande? You have any suggestions on how to approach this?”_ **

I gave it some thought. If the recall only recently happened, then there is no imminent threat. However, they will only grow stronger if they are left unattended.

“Is the idea of preventing them from responding on the table?”

**_“Not without the location data that I was unable to retrieve.”_ **

“Er, do you mind me asking what you wanted with the locations of ex-Overwatch agents prior to this?”

**_“Personal reasons. Next idea.”_ **

“Is it possible to create conflict among themselves at some point?”

**_“You and your conflict talk. Yes. We can stir up conflict. Provided that the right people respond to the conflict.”_ **

“Well, I submit that idea to the counsel, then. I’m sure they have thought of plenty ideas on what to do this this newfound nuisance…I have one more question for you, though.”

**_“Make it quick. I have other matters before we go to the counsel.”_ **

“What were your real intentions for those locations?”

**_“…That’s not important, Akande.”_ **

“I believe it is. I have a feeling that you could’ve stopped that gorilla if you actually tried.”

**_“Information like that is given on a need to know basis.”_ **

“And who else knows?”

**_“No one that doesn’t need to know.”_ **

“Are you saying that your true motive was to, dare I say, save them?”

**_“What could possibly make you say that?”_ **

“You were one of them once.”

**_“They betrayed me! All the people I knew and loved turned their back on me! I have no reason to help them! Unless you’re calling me sentimental for my old scars. In that case, get out of my sight!”_ **

His mouth curled into a twisted snarl as he let out a low, grizzly growl that could shake a man to his very soul. I knew I hit a nerve, but I never would have thought to have struck gold. I tucked this little outburst away for the future. It could prove useful if my fears of the Reaper going rouge ever grow to fruition.

“Very well. Good day, Gabriel.”

I got up and left the room without another word passed between us. The smell of clean air hit my lungs like a balm to a wound. As I breathed out, I took notice to a thin layer of black smoke leaving my mouth. At once, the hallway felt a little cooler. His nanites were leaving my body the same way they came in. It was a very nice feeling to be free from the Reaper’s hold on me. A newfound respect for him dawned on me. If he could control the nanites inside my body, then he must be aware of every single nanite that makes him up. It must drive him insane every day of his existence. And yet, he managed to keep a level head, host a short briefing, and threaten my life. He is truly a master of everything in his life; he takes control over anything and anyone who dares to step into his life without his explicit permission.

This is the man behind the Reaper’s mask.


End file.
